Of Hollows and Youkai
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: When you used the final getsuga you used all of Zangetsu's power. But me, i was only hiding in the dark, weak, but still there. now that I'm here surrounded by all this energy to feed on, I'm getting my strength back. I'll see you again real soon... King
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Of Hollows and Youkai.

A/N: Just so you know this will take place in a different timeline. Ichigo will only be 16 and it starts in the summer before classes begin only one year after the winter war.

Ishin had been all too aware of what his son had been up to as of late. He knew all about his sons quest to regain his powers as hell as the fullbring he had obtained. But Ishin also knew of the dark agenda that Ichigo's so called ally had in store.

Urahara and himself had a plan to restore his son's reiatsu, but it wasn't ready yet. He needed a way to stall for time until they were ready. He had remembered his brother in-law, Masaki's sister's husband bragging on the telephone about how his son attended some private school known as Youkai Academy. Ishin felt a small stab in his heart. Masaki's sister had wanted nothing to do with them after her sister had died. She had loved being around the kids but after Masaki's death she had blamed Ishin solely for the event and had since refused to visit though Ishin did try and keep up with what they were doing from time to time.

Ishin really knew next to nothing about this Youkai Academy other than it was really far away. But that was exactly what he would need until they were ready. His mind made up he called his brother in-law and asked if he could send over the enrollment information.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was getting excited for his return to Youkai in a couple of days. He couldn't wait to see Moka… and the others of course. He smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted to the beautiful vampire… and his other friends too. He continued to pack for school lost in thought when a knock came at the door, "Hey Tsukune, I've got a surprise for you," said his dad as he walked into his room.<p>

'A surprise,' thought Tsukune, 'I wonder what it could be.'

"I was just on the phone with your Uncle Ishin,"

'Uncle who?'

"And we got to talking and it turns out he just enrolled your cousin Ichigo in Youkai Academy.

'I have a cousin? Wait, what!'

Tsukune's face lost all color as the blood drained from his face.

"What was that dad," asked Tsukune not sure if he had heard his father correctly.

"Your Uncle Ishin,"

Tsukune vaguely remembered a large dark haired man with a beard like a goat's.

"just enrolled your cousin Ichigo,"

Now he could see the face of a smiling orange haired boy.

"into Youkai Academy," said his father with a grin as he finished his statement for the second time.

Tsukune could only stand there and stare at his father. This was not good.

"Speechless eh? I knew you'd be surprised."

Surprised didn't even begin to cover it in Tsukune's mind. He was flat out panicking.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT," shouted an enraged Ichigo as he glared at the man he called dad as they walked down the side walk.<p>

"YOU HEARD CORRECTLY MY SON. I JUST ENROLLED YOU IN YOUKAI ADAMY WITH YOUR COUSIN," said Ishin an over enthused voice, a large idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"And what's all this about a cousin? Since when did I have a cousin?"

"He's your Mother's Sister's son. Don't tell me you don't remember your dear cousin Tsukune."

Ichigo could barely recall them but he still had memories of playing with a boy by that name. It had been so long since he had seen him he had completely forgotten that he was his cousin.

"I still don't get why you enrolled me into this private school."

"Don't be so narrow minded Ichigo. You need to see the world and broaden your horizens," said Ishin as they came to a halt in front of a bus stop.

"I don't care I'm not going," declared Ichigo. He couldn't just leave his friends here unprotected.

"Well if that's what you really want," Said Ishin as he hung his head in defeat, "could you at least do me a favor and pick up the groceries. Here's the list of things I need." Ishin handed him a piece of paper,

"Fine," said Ichigo as he took the list and stepped onto the bus. As the doors of the bus closed behind him he gazed at the "list" his father had handed him.

_Dear Ichigo, Farewell and good luck at your new school._

_-love Dad._

Ichigo finally became aware that he was the only one on the bus besides the creepy looking bus driver as realization finally sunk in.

"Don't worry kiddo," came the voice of the driver, "your dad already loaded all of your things."

And sure enough there, at the back of the bus, was a large stack of bags that no doubt belonged to Ichigo.

"Next stop Youkai Academy"

Ichigo could only stand there as his trademark scowl crawled across his face. He had just been duped, and by his own father of all people.

A/N: so tell me what you think. I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Ichigo watched the scenery outside the window pass by with disinterest. A little over an hour into the ride they had stopped to pick up another student. Ichigo was a little surprised to say the least that there were so few students on this bus. If they didn't ride the bus how did they get there? That was a question that Ichigo was perfectly content dropping from his thoughts. Besides, He really didn't have much time to ponder his own thoughts. Not with the creepy ass bus driver going on about how terrifying this school truly was.

Ichigo nearly scoffed at this. He had battled through insurmountable odds; he had slaughtered demons and even brought a god to his knees in fear. Granted he no longer had those abilities but with his new found power of fullbring, he was well on his way to regaining the vast ocean of power that once coursed through his body, and once he got his power back he would once again be able to protect his friends.

The bus driver finally stopped his insufferable blabbering as the bus finally came to slow stop. Ichigo thought about bolting out the doors and returning to Karakura but truth be told he had been so immersed in his thoughts he hadn't really paid much attention to where he was.

As the doors to the bus opened a teenager about Ichigo's age Ichigo took one look at the kid, taking in the Teenagers appearance Ichigo came to a conclusion… the kid was ordinary in every way.

Ichigo had to suppress a laugh at the irony of it all. He had once wanted to be like this kid, ordinary in every way. He never thought he would miss his powers. Hell he had even cursed their existed, but that had only made the feeling worse. This had led him to Ginjou and the others in hopes of restoring everything he had thrown away to defeat Aizen. The only part of his power he didn't miss was the psychotic Hollow that shared his body.

Ichigo was yet again pulled from his musings as the young man that had just entered took a seat across the aisle from him.

The dark-haired boy turned to him and opened his mouth as if to speak, "Hi I'm-"

But Ichigo never let him finish, "Please don't ."

The boy looked at him puzzled before attempting to speak once again, "What do you…," but he was once again cut off mid-sentence.

"Look it's nothing personal," started Ichigo, "It's just that by being around me my friends are always being put into danger. I know it sounds rude and I don't particularly care. It's just best for everyone if I don't have any friends while I'm here," he stated coldly his eyes betraying no emotion.

The teenager just looked at him, a confused expression becoming all the more apparent as it spread across his face. The driver at the front merely cackled in amusement before opening his mouth to get his own two cents in, "I'm sure you'll come to regret that decision, as I said before Youkai Academy is," he had started to say but Ichigo beat him to it.

"A very horrifying place, you've only said it about forty times," Ichigo finished with a huff of annoyance before turning his attention back to the window as the boy across the aisle turned his own attention to a letter he held in his hand.

* * *

><p>Tsukune had just finshed reading the letter from Moka. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest with every word he read. As he finished reading the letter the bus driver started talking to him.<p>

"A letter from a friend huh? How delightful, neh, boy? But little by liitle…"

"Huh?"

"From here on out, those little mistakes you made in life will pile up, bringing you down," The bus driver turned his gaze on Tsukune, "At any rate, terrible things are going to happen… at Youkai Academy."

Tsukune glanced at the other boy on the bus. He was still looking out the window wearing the same scowl he had been wearing throughout the entire journey, the only difference was that he now had a pair of headphones in, no doubt listening to some form of music. Tsukune couldn't help but be relieved that he hadn't heard the conversation. Taking one last glance at the other passenger before the bus came to a halt, Tsukune couldn't help but what kind of dangerous monster this new guy was. He pushed those thought aside. He needed to focus on telling his friends about his cousin and hopefully get them to help him convince his cousin to leave before it was too late. He had no doubt that the smiling orange haired boy from his memories wouldn't last a day at Youkai.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and the other teenager stepped off the bus as they finally reached their destination. As he took in the scenery his eyebrow had started to twitch, 'the hell? Is this some sort of joke? What the hell was the old man thinking sending me here?'<p>

"Well I should be off, I'll see you around new guy," said the ordinary boy as he started to walk away heading to towards what looked like, as Ichigo would phrase it, "a creepy as hell mansion". But in a way it reminded him of the mansion the Bounts had once inhabited.

With a sigh Ichigo set off towards the school. He supposed it was time to look for his cousin, though for the life of him Ichigo couldn't even recall the other boy's name.

'Damn it,' thought Ichigo as he trudged along the well-worn path, 'now how the hell am I supposed to find him?'

* * *

><p>Tsukune was nearing the school as he was trying to figure out exactly how he was going to find his cousin, when he heard a pair of familiar voices, his thought of finding his cousin soon pushed to the deep recesses of his mind.<p>

"I said it so the flirting would stop." That had sounded like Yukari.

"What if he had heard you?" And that was without a doubt Moka.

What they were talking about he hadn't even the foggiest of ideas… well he might've but they were a little more perverse, knowing Yukari as well as he did, than what they were actually talking about… sort of.

"…Huh? Moka-san," said Tsukune hesitantly as he approached her.

"Tsu… Tsukune!

"That guy is Tsukune," Yukari told some random guy Tsukune had never seen before.

"Eeeeh? Someone lid that?," the guy shouted a comical look of shock adorning his face.

"Tsukune, did you hear that conversation just now?"

"Conversation?"

"Er, well it's nothing, just forget about it, Tsukune."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment as Moka tried to straighten her hair.

A deep blush covered Tsukune's face as he was forced to look away, her cuteness too much for him to take.

"Ah , I found you-!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice as Tsukune braced himself for the inevitable.

A beautiful blue haired girl with an impressive bust tackled Tsukune to the ground while exclaiming in joy, "It's been so long Tsukune-"

"Ku… Kurumu-chan," cried Tsukune as he struggled to breathe, Kurumu's large breasts threatening to suffocate his air supply.

"Aaaan, to be with you again. I love you," declared Kurumu loudly while Moka stood off to the side a tick visible on her forehead.

"Uhyaaa," cried the unkown student, "Who is that girl with the amazing breasts?"

"Kurumu Kurono," stated Yukari, "She's Tsukkune-san's worshiper."

"Worshiper?"

A whistling noise could be heard as a kunai made of ice was hurled through the air aimed for the head of one Kurumu Kurono. As it was about to reach its target a lightly tanned hand lashed out like lightning and caught the projectile in an iron like grip. Kurumu turned to look at her savior. A blush started to form on her face as she stared at his handsome face

'What the hell Kurumu,' she berated herself, 'get a grip, you love Tsukune.'

She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts as the young man directed his attention to her assailant.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had arrived upon one of the strangest scenes he had ever seen just in time to catch an icicle that ws about to impact a blue haired girls skull.<p>

"That was unexpected," said a teenage girl near Ichigo's age as she stood from her hiding spot in the bushes.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at," screamed Ichigo as the icicle shattered in his grip, "you could have killed someone!"

"Who are they?"

"Mizore Shirayuki. She's Tsukune-san's stalker."

"What about that scary guy?"

"Him… I don't know."

As Yukari continued to inform the unknown student as Ichigo continued to shout while the purple haired girl now known as Mizore argued back in mock disinterest.

"Forget it, I don't have time for this do any of you know where I can find Tsukune Aono?" as he finished his question the young man he had ridden on the bus with was suddenly surrounded by for girls.

"What do you want with Tsukune," questioned the blue haired one.

"We won't let you hurt him," cried the pink haired girl.

"H-hurt him?" questioned Ichigo, a puzzled look on his face, "I was just trying to find him. I'm his cousin Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>Tsukune looked at the intimidating teenager in front of him. This was his cousin? He was wodering what had happened to turn the happy little kid from his memories into the scowling beast in front of him now.<p>

"Tsukune's cousin?" Kurumu pondered out loud, "does that mean that you're a h-" She never finished her sentence as Tsukune pounced on her covering her mouth with his hands in an attempt to cover up her proclamation. Not that she was complaining anyway.

"Um…" started Tsukune as he picked himself up off of Kurumu who now wore a look of disappointment, "I'm Tsukune Aono. It's been a long time Ichigo."

"Yea," agreed Ichigo, "It has. I didn't even recognize you earlier on the bus. Do you think you could show to the headmaster's office? I need to check in and get my uniform."

"Uh," said Tsukune as he glanced back at the bus stop only to find the bus was gone, "s-sure, just follow me."

It was too late. His cousin was trapped here surrounded by monsters. And no matter how intimidating he looked Tsukune doubted that would keep the monsters away for lon, in fact it might even invite them to attack. He couldn't help but think about what the bus driver had said as he led his cousin to the headmaster's office the small troop of girls following in tow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the depths of Hell four figures gazed into the flame of a lantern. The flame itself showed Ichigo as he followed his cousin.<p>

"He is the one we need," said the smallest of the four as he held the lantern gazing into its depths.

"Are you sure," asked another, "His power is completely diminished."

"It has started to return," said the small one as the flame was now showing his fullbring, "and now that he's there the part of him we need will soon be restored to full power."

The lantern's image changed once again to show a monster with two large horns on a helmet like mask , long orange hair cascading down its back, with a bone white body, dark red designs adorning it,its clawed hands gripping a pitch black sword.

"Soon the gates of hell will be shattered and we will be free," said the small one again as a malevolent grin now adorned his malicious features.

A/N: so how did you like it? A little longer than last time. And yes I am fusing the fullbring chapters with bleach movie 4. And does anyone know where I can find it to watch. I really want to see it. Well anyway Ichigo won't be going into hell anytime soon, I'm just setting it up for later. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did

Ichigo silently followed his cousin through the halls of the school to the headmaster's office. As they walked the halls Ichigo took in the decor while idly wondering why the four females from earlier were still following them, but he supposed they were friends of his cousin's and the thought was quickly thrown from his mind it was a good thing too because as he did so his cousin came to halt and turned to face him a look of grim determination set on his features.

"Ichigo, there's something you have to know about this school."

Ichigo regarded Tsukune with a look of confusion, "Oh really, what's that?"

"Yokai Academy…," said Tsukune adding the pause for effect "Is a school for monsters."

"Monsters?" Ichigo looked at his cousin incredulously before he started to chuckle, "Really Tsukune, if this is your idea of hazing I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

"I'm serious, this school is for monsters like vampires and werewolves to learn to live among humans," cried Tsukune as he frantically tried to convince his cousin that what he was telling him was indeed the truth.

"Alright then, if this was a school for monsters, what are you doing here?"

"My… uh… dad accidentally enrolled me in this school."

"Sure he did," came Ichigo's blatantly sarcastic reply.

"Tsukune is telling the truth," exclaimed the girl with pink hair, whose name eluded Ichigo at the moment. Truth be told he hadn't really even bothered to learn any of their names.

"If he's telling the truth then prove it."

"You want proof," this time it was the girl with blue hair who spoke, "then take a gander at this."

Both her and the girl who had thrown the icicle stepped forward and right before his eyes had begun to transform. The girl that had thrown the ice grew a set of claws made of ice on both her arms while the blue haired girl grew a pair of wings and a long tail.

"Is this enough proof for you," said the blue haired girl.

Ichigo could only stand there and gape.

Tsukune could only smile at the look on his cousin's face as he looked at the two now fully transformed girls. But his smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion as Ichigo's face lost the look of surprise and now bore a look of what could only be described as a look of annoyance and anger.

'He recollected himself rather quickly,' thought Tsukune.

"Damn him," cursed Ichigo, "I bet Urahara put him up to this. When I see that bastard again I am going to kill him," finished Ichigo before slamming his fist into the nearby wall.

Tsukune winced at the cracking sound that came from Ichigos fist as it impacted the wall. He had no doubt in his mind that he had just broken his hand. But upon closer inspection Tsukune realized that the cracking sound had not originated from his cousin's fist but rather the wall that he had punched in his rage. Ichigo's fist now rested in a small crater surrounded by cracks that spider webbed out from the edges of the crater.

Now it was Tsukune's turn to gape. Just how strong was his cousin? Sure a monster could do more damage easily but for a human to do that much damage with as little effort as Ichigo had? Tsukune was starting to question just how human Ichigo was.

"I-Ichigo you can't let any find out that you're human. If they do they'll kill you. Hell they'll kill both of us," Tsukune said to his cousin quietly lest they be over herd by someone they didn't want to know.

"They can try," said Ichigo as his hand drifted closer to a small object dangling from his waist, "If they try to kill me, I'll just have to kill them first, simple as that."

"Simple as that?" screamed Tsukune, "Are you insane?"

"No…" deadpanned Ichigo.

Every one simply crashed to the floor completely in shock from his reply, but to their credit they quickly picked themselves back up. But they once again fell to the floor as Ichigo said, "you guys are weird."

"We're the weird ones?" yelled Yukari, "Are you retarded or something? Not even Kurumu is this stupid!"

"Yeah," agreed Kurumu before realization dawned on her, "hey!"

"Whatever," said Ichigo as the two girls had started to squabble, "Just hurry up and take me to the headmaster's office."

"Yeah, sure thing," said Tsukune before once again guiding his cousin to his destination the troupe of girls in tow.

'_Moka,'_ said Inner Moka, '_There is something odd about Tsukune's cousin Ichigo'_

'What do mean Inner,' thought Moka.

'_The dark energy that permeates the air here, it seems to somehow be drawn to him. Almost as if he's feeding on it and that object at his waist, it seems to hold some strange sort of energy as well.'_

'What does this mean Inner?'

'_I can't be certain at the moment but I'm also not sure exactly how human he is either. Be careful around him Moka.'_

'R-right'

* * *

><p>Soon, not soon enough to Ichigo's tastes,they found themselves standing outside of the Headmaster's office.<p>

As Ichigo was about to knock at the door he was stopped by his cousin.

"Remember Ichigo, you can't let him know that you're human."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember if anyone other than your friends finds out we're human both of us will be killed. Don't worry so much, I'm not an idiot."

"Right," said the little girl dressed as a witch, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Ichigo effectively silenced her with a glare.

"I'll be fine," said Ichigo his tone leaving no room to argue, "I'll see you later."

Tsukune and the girls left as Ichigo knocked three times on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from beyond the door.

Ichigo turned the nob and pushed the door open. He soon found himself in a dimly lit room. The first ting to come to his attention was the hooded man sitting behind the large desk.

"Ah Mister Kurosaki, it's so glad to finally meet you, please have a seat."

"I'm here to check in and get my uniform."

"Yes of course. I've just been going over your records and I must say I'm very impressed with what I've read," said the headmaster with an ominous grin, "you have excellent grades but what I find most impressive is your extracurricular activities."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this comment. He had never participated in sports or academic competitions in his entire high school career. Which meant that he could only be talking about one thing, "Extracurricular activities," questioned Ichigo.

"Yes, most notably your community service work you did with a mister Urahara."

"Community Service?"

"Yes, Kisuke sent over all the information concerning your work with his shop. I must say it is quite refreshing to see young people taking such an interest in their community's well-being."

Ichigo breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Now then, I suggest you get changed into your uniform and head to class. It will be starting soon."

As Ichigo left the room the headmaster went and looked out his window contemplating the events to come. He knew Ichigo was for the most part a human just like his cousin Tsukune. He hadn't lied about the community service. That was all that Mister Urahara had included in the records but the headmaster knew there was more to it than that but what exactly he couldn't be sure.

"It would seem Mister Kurosaki that I need to keep an eye on you."

* * *

><p>Kurumu sat in her seat glaring daggers at the other girls who surrounded Tsukune all the while throwing said boy suggestive glances.<p>

"Now class," called Miss Nekonome over all the noise causing the glaring contest between the four girls to come to an abrupt end, "We have a new student joining us today. Please join me in welcoming Ichigo Kurosaki."

As she finished her speech Tsukune's orange haired cousin walked into the classroom.

"Hi," said Ichigo as he addressed the class, a pleasant smile adorning his face, "it's nice to meet all of you"

This in turn caused a majority of the females in the room to swoon. And for some reason Kurumu found herself oddly annoyed by their reaction to his simple greeting.

"Are you jealous?" asked Mizore quietly from behind Kurumu almost making her jump.

"W-what?" stammered Kurumu caught off guard by the simple question, "what are you talking about? Of course I'm not jealous, I love Tsukune."

Mizore gave her a look that suggested she wasn't completely convinced.

'Damn that Ichigo,' Kurumu mentally cursed, 'You will pay for making me doubt my love for Tsukune. I don't care how gorgeous you are. Gah, stop it Kurumu, you love Tsukune, you love Tsukune.'

So caught up in her mental mantra, she failed to notice the body that now occupied the once vacant desk next to her own. It was only after she had reassured herself of her love for Tsukune that she noticed the desk next to her was now occupied by the very same boy she had just been cursing. She tried to muffle the squeak of surprise that escaped her mouth but failed… miserably.

* * *

><p>Ichigo scanned the classroom; it appeared that a majority of the boys in the classroom were glaring at him with hate filling their eyes. If what Tsukune said was true and they were all monsters then Ichigo could go all out on them without worrying about hurting them too much. Which in his mind was a good thing, he had so much pent up aggression just waiting to escape he was to the point of bursting.<p>

The fact that the teacher just happened to be a cat lady was just a mere coincidence which he managed to shrug off without much of a thought.

"Alright Ichigo there's an empty desk right over there," said Miss Nekonome, "why don't you take a seat and then we can get started with class."

Ichigo strolled through the aisle of desks paying no mind to the stares of adoration from the females or the glares of hatred from the males. After a few moments he had reached his destination. As he took his seat he looked over to the seat next to him only to find the blue haired girl from earlier, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment, with her eyes closed in concentration.

Slowly she opened her eyes and finally taking notice of the person next to her she looked over. As she laid eyes on him she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Uh… sorry," apologized Ichigo whilst rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you; uh… what was your name again?"

* * *

><p>Kurumu could only gape as she stared at him in shock. How could he not know her name, she was beautiful. How could someone not remember the name of someone as beautiful as she was?<p>

'Wait, why does it bother me so much that he doesn't remember my name,' thought Kurumu becoming more and more frustrated by the second, 'something like this shouldn't be bothering me so much. Tsukune is my destined one!'

"Um… Kurumu," said Mizore trying to get her attention.

"What!" yelled Kurumu in anger.

"It would seem that Moka and Tsukune have gone to tour the shool... together… alone."

The implications of what Mizore was saying hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You!" she yelled as she rounded on Ichigo, "This is all your fault."

"My fault, how the hell is it my fault that my cousin just happened to run off with a girl?" yelled Ichigo back at her.

"If you hadn't been distracting me I would have noticed them leaving?"

"How was I distracting you?"

"I-it doesn't matter," stammered Kurumu as she quickly regained her composure, "What matters now is finding them, and you're going to help"

"Wait a minute," cried Ichigo as Kurumu started to drag him out of the class room the collar of his shirt, Mizore following silently behind, "Why the hell do I have to help you?"

"Because this is all your fault!"

"Like hell it is!"

Mizore could only sigh as she continued to follow the two, as she liked to call them, idiots out the doors of the class. Hopefully they wouldn't continue arguing the whole time.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time but eventually the trio had caught up with Moka and Tsukune and when they got there Tsukune appeared to be rubbing her legs.<p>

'Great,' thought Ichigo, 'My cousins a pervert.'

"Like Hell I'm going to let Moka get away with this," said Kurumu as she once again sprouted her Wings and tail. "C'mon Mizore, let's put an end to this right now."

"Yes," replied Mizore.

Roots started to sprout up from under the earth and grab Moka, "What the hell are these roots," said the pink haired girl as she struggled against her bonds.

"It's witchcraft," replied Kurumu, "The Succubus special technique one."

Seeing as they weren't really trying to kill each other or anything like that, Ichigo decided that it would be best if he just made himself scarce for the moment and let them resolve this little spat on their own. He knew better than to get in between girls fighting. Nothing good could come of interfering with them, so while the girl Mizore had Moka frozen in ice he snuck off to explore the grounds on his own, become more familiar with the area and possibly blow off some steam.

After Tsukune had accidentally removed Moka's Rosario the little problem caused by Yukari's meddling had finally resolved itself. Though unfortunately for Tsukune this resulted in a high powered, low powered for inner Moka, kick to the head. It was then that Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore showed up.

"It would seem," spoke Inner Moka, "that someone is missing."

"What are you…" started Kurumu before she realized who Moka was talking about, "Oh no, Ichigo!"

"What?" cried Tsukune, "He was here? Where is he? We have to find him before he gets himself killed!"

"I suppose I could help you find him," Said Inner.

"You will?" asked Tsukune his eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you."

"Of course, both the outer Moka and I have grown fond of you, if anyone finds out he's a human they will realize that you are a human too and kill you. We couldn't let that happen now could we?"

"Right," said Tsukune nervously having completely forgotten about that little detail.

"Now then we will cover more ground if we split up," said inner as she took charge, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find him!"

With that said they all scattered and rushed to find Tsukune's cousin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ichigo found himself cornered by three student at the edge of the forest.<p>

"What do you want," said Ichigo.

"To make you pay new guy," said the one in the middle, probably the self-appointed leader of this little gang.

"What exactly did I do?"

"You stole the affections of the rest of the girls' right out from under us," said the one to the right of the leader whom Ichigo had kindly dubbed as flunky number 1.

"We knew we never stood a shot with Mizore, Kurumu, or the beautiful Moka," said flunky number two, the one to the left of the leader.

"And now thanks to you we'll never get girls," finished the leader, "so our only solution is to kill you."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, "you can try."

"You think you can take on me," shouted the leader in anger as he started to transform, "I'll tear that cocky smirk right off your face."

Soon Ichigo was greeted with a fully transformed Ogre. The monster was easily three times his size and could probably eat him in a bite or two but it still wasn't as scary as the first hollow he had ever killed.

'Perfect,' thought Ichigo, 'just what I needed… a little warm up.'

As the creature cocked back his enormous Ichigo began to flicker. The massive creature threw his punch aiming straight for Ichigo's head. And just as it was about to connect Ichigo disappeared causing the monster's fist to hit a tree snapping it in tow instantly. A look of surprise came across the ogre's face as a voice came from behind him. The ogre turned to find Ichigo standing there completely unscathed. "B-but how?"

"Hmph, you're pretty slow," said Ichigo as he knelt down and picked up a pebble. "Now then, I believe it's my turn," Ichigo said as he hurled the pebble at the behemoth.

Using his fullbring abilities on the pebble and the air he changed the density of the stone and increased its speed giving it the force of a large metal ball shot from a cannon.

The ogre, who found this obviously amusing, had started to laugh, until the pebble impacted his stomach that is. The force of the pebble sent him flying back several yards and he now lay flat on his back, out cold, his eyes rolled up in the back of his skull.

The two remaining goons looked at Ichigo with both shock and fear.

"Now then," said Ichigo as he held up three fingers with two more pebbles between them, "who wants to go next?"

"H-hey now," said flunky number one, "We were just following orders."

"Y-yeah," agreed flunky number two, "He even threatened to kill us if we didn't do what he said."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US," cried the two idiots in unison.

"Good, now get out of here and take him with you," said Ichigo pointing to the now unconscious form of the Ogre, "You better hurry before I change my mind."

"Right away Kurosaki-sempai," said the two flunkies as they quickly drug their leader away.

"There you are!"

Ichigo turned to see the blue haired girl, whom he now knew as Kurumu, flying towards him in her true form

"Hey, what's up?" said Ichigo

"How can you act so casual you idiot," yelled Kurumu, "You could have been killed or worse they could have found out you were human and then killed you and Tsukune!"

Ichigo stared at her as she continued to rant until he finally decided to snap her out of it, "Hey."

"What?"

"Isn't it almost curfew?"

And sure enough as she turned to look the sun was setting in the distance. She turned back to Ichigo to continue scolding him only to find that he had disappeared again.

"Don't think I'm done with you, you orange haired strawberry!"

* * *

><p>It was many hours later and Ichigo was now asleep in the dorm room that he shared with Tsukune. Apparently the headmaster thought the cousins would be more comfortable rooming together than with others.<p>

As Ichigo slept he found himself in dream that resembled his inner world, only this word lay in ruin. Buildings were falling apart, windows shattered, dust and debris flew through the air.

"_hey there King," said a familiar warped voice from behind him, "did you miss me?"_

Ichigo turned to face the bleach white being behind him, "How-," started Ichigo but the hollow cut him off.

"_Am I still alive? That's a very good question king, and one that I am all too happy to answer. You see when you used the final Getsuga you used all of Zangetsu's power I held back my power so that I could remain here, hiding and weak but still here none the less."_

"Aren't you and Zangetsu the same being?"

The hollow only laughed, "_Yes and no, you see both of us are extensions of your soul and in that sense we are the same but our powers stem from different sources. Zangetsu is an extension of your soul whereas I am, in a manner of speaking, you."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Silly king don't you remember, when you obtained your shinigami powers the second time you started to transform into a hollow. I am everything you could have been."_

"So your alive, how are you powerful enough to pull me in here?"

"_so you noticed huh?" said the hollow in a bemused tone, "Remember a fullbring's power is more like that of a hollow then a shinigami. When you activated your fullbring I woke up and now that we are here in this strange place I'm getting even stronger. The air here is soaking with energy similar to that of a hollow's, it's like an all you can eat buffet. Soon I'll be strong enough to take your body from you and I'll be king."_

"Like hell you will," shouted Ichigo as he lunged at his pale counterpart.

But the hollow disappeared and Ichigo felt the cold sting of metal on his cheek as warm liquid streamed from a small cut on his cheek.

"_No need to be so hasty king," said the hollow with a laugh, "besides, it's time for you to wake up. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you again real soon… King."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo bolted upright in his bed nearly head-butting his cousin in the process.<p>

"Ichigo, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine," said Ichigo as he tried to give his cousin a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry for waking you, It was only a bad dream."

This seemed to satisfy Tsukune for the moment as he got back into his own bed.

Had he only been dreaming? Ichigo slowly brought his hand to his cheek. He pulled his hand away from his face; a warm sticky liquid now coated his fingertips.

'No,' thought Ichigo, 'this can't be happening, not now'

He would have to be careful from now on. If what the hollow had said was trued then it would soon try and take control of his body.

* * *

><p>Tsukune couldn't help but wonder about his cousin as he crawled back into his bed. Sure Tsukune sometimes had nightmares about the monsters at this school but they had never led to him screaming in abject horror… Well not all the time. And he could have sworn that the sclera of Ichigo's eyes had been black for a moment. He had thought it had been his imagination but sure enough as he glanced back the black was slowly receading from the whites of his eyes.<p>

His gaze drifted to the locket hanging at his wrist. Was his cousin like him? A monster wrapped in a human body.

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very good. I started to rush it and I'm not very good at writing romance yet so I apologize for it. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I've said it before and I'll say it again, man do I love being a turtle…" I mean I don't Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.

A/N: So I finally watched the fourth Bleach movie and all I can say is… Holy shit that was Awesome!

Chapter 4

"Imprisoned beneath the world… Where the soulless dwell… Lays a place that the damned call home... A place where the virtuous hide in fear… A place we see only in our nightmares… A place where the sun is silent." from "And now for the Final Illusion" by _Alesana._

In the depths Hell, four sinners convened around a single lantern. On this lantern they watched as Ichigo Kurosaki defeated an Ogre using his fullbring abilities with minimal effort.

"Shuren," said the round Sinner.

"What is it Taikon," questioned Shuren, the smallest of the four sinners.

"I know we need him to shatter the gates of hell, but this is taking too long," said Taikon in annoyance.

"Patience Taikon, he will regain his powers in due time. Meanwhile I have a plan to encourage him to speed up the process."

"Oh?"

Shuren glanced at Taikon, the conniving gleam evident in his eyes, "Let's just say he's going to be receiving a visit from an old friend very soon."

"You mean…," questioned Taikon.

"Yes Taikon, now just relax and leave everything to me," reassured Shuren.

A wide grin stretched itself across Taikon's face as he rejoined his fellow sinners in observing the progress of their future liberator.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune," said Kurumu seductively as she walked up to Tsukune holding a plate full of cookies in various shapes, "I baked these cookies for us to eat together."<p>

Tsukune grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it, "Delicious," said Tsukune as he chewed slowly, savoring the flavor, "Thank you Kurumu-chan."

"Really," Replied Kurumu, "Thank goodness."

"T… well then," said Kurumu, "I have one more present for you."

She then took Tsukune's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. As she pulled away and opened her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes framed by orange hair.

"Huh, you're not…"

"Wahhh!" yelled Kurumu in surprise as she all but jumped out of her seat

"Why good morning Kurumu," Said the math teacher Ms. Ririko, "how nice of you to join us this morning. Were you having a nice dream?"

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days since he had stared out at this school and yet around every corner there was something far more bizarre than the last. First off, there were the various students who were supposed to be a variety of different monsters though some of them you couldn't tell just by looking at them. Others had a much harder time taking on a human appearance and would be incapable of fooling even the densest of humans while other only had slight problems in their disguise that were only noticeable if you knew what you were looking for.<p>

Second, There were these weird girls that seemed to have some sort of obsession with his cousin. There was that Girl Moka who seemed to enjoy drinking his blood, followed by that Blue haired girl Kurumu who was always suffocating Tsukune with her breasts which, although large, were not as large as Inoue's or Nel's in her adult form. Then there was Mizore who was constantly attempting to drag tsukune off to God knows where so that he could impregnate her. And let's not forget Yukari who was trying to get Tsukune and Moka to have a three way with her. And finally there was the headmasters's assistant Ruby who was apparently a masochist and always wanted Tsukune to punish her. All in all… he'd seen weirder.

He continued to walk down the hallway to his next class when he heard two voices call out in unison, "Ichigo-Sempai!"

Oh yeah, thirdly, the two idiots who had accompanied the ogre who had wanted to kill him on his first day here practically worshipped the ground he walked on now. In fact as Ichigo turned around to face them he found them on their knees bowing.

"Ken, Tai, how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that," said Ichigo

"Sure thing boss," said the two flunkies.

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes as he continued to walk to his next class his two followers in tow. In all honesty the two idiots didn't bother him that much, well not as much as his pervert cousin and his little harem. To be truthful it was like having Keigo and Mizuiro with him again… Okay so it was more like having two Keigos but he would take two Keigos over one Kon any day.

As he approached the classroom he noticed a small group of students gathered outside the door reading a sign posted to it. As he got closer he was able to read what it said.

"Attention! 3-4 Periods have special training. Please meet at the bus stop in front of the school."

'Great,' thought Ichigo, 'I wonder what this could be about.'

* * *

><p>After a rather uneventful bus trip to some random location found Ichigo standing around waiting for the teacher to explain ecxactly what they were doing here.<p>

"Well then this is special training," began the teacher miss Nekome, "Let's begin the special fruit hunt!"

'F-fruit hunt' thought Ichigo as his eye began to twitch in annoyance, 'you have got to be shitting me.'

"Please wait a moment Nekome-sensei," started his cousin Tsukune, "What is this all of a sudden about a fruit hunt?"

"Oh, that's because it's in season," said the teacher as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's your only reason?"

"The forest on this mountain is now in strawberry and grape season," explained the teacher, "because of that, things like birds have come to eat. Things like carnivorous plants are preying off them. We above all deserve some of nature's blessing."

"Huh," said Tsukune, "How can you say such dreadful things like that so smoothly?"

But the teacher just continued on undettered, "Particularly a catch like this Monster Dorian," as she said this she pulled out the creepiest and most disgusting looking fruit Ichigo had ever laid his eyes on. It was round and spiking with numerous mouths as well as tongues coming out of every mouth.

'What the hell? What kind of fruit is that,' thought Ichigo

As the teacher chopped the disgusting fruit into two pieces Ichigo started to tune her out. He didn't have time to be here wasting it on such trivial things such as this at this weird school for monsters. He should be in Karakura right now training to take down Tsukishima.

He could hear the girls surrounding Tsukune arguing about who would catch one of those disgusting fruits and eat it with him. He was just going sit here quietly and leave his cousin to his own fate when he heard something that he really wish he hadn't.

"Kurosaki-Sempai can catch a Dorian before any of you," said Ken loudly.

"Hey," yelled Ichigo, "don't get me involved in this!"

"Realy," questioned the creepy ice girl Mizore.

"Yeah," yelled Tai, "Ichigo can beat anyone!"

"Okay then," said Mizore "Let's make this more interesting. If he loses he has to be our servant for a week."

"You're on," shouted both Ken and Tai as they shook her hand.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that they had never laid down terms for if he had one won.

"By the way," said the small witch Yukari, "Why are you two following Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki sempai is the best," shouted Ken

"That's right," shouted Tai, "He defeated Sai-san as if he was an insect."

"Wait, you mean that student that was sent home because of those severe injuries?"

"That's right," Yelled the two idiots in unison.

Luckily none of the others had been paying attention but the little witch was now looking at him suspiciously.

'Crap,' thought Ichigo dryly, 'so much for keeping a low profile.'

The teacher then dismissed them to go and find the fruit warning them about the dangers of that the forest presented as well as telling them not to get lost.

It wasn't an hour later that Ichigo found himself scowling as he followed his cousin's group through the forest, the two idiots that had gotten him into this mess trailing behind in his wake trying to avoid his wrath.

Ichigo was pulled from his thought as his cousin stopped his group and started to talk.

"Hey, wait a minute, why don't we all work together? We should agree to pull our power together. We should think of safety first of all."

As an argument escalated Ichigo began to tune it out. There was something amiss in the forest. He could feel a presence, he couldn't place exactly what it was but he had a feeling that he should know it from somewhere. As he tried to focus on it more it disappeared and try as he might he couldn't feel it anymore.

'Damn,' thought Ichigo, 'It's too far away. Why did it feel so familiar?'

"Ichigo-sempai," yelled Ken and Tai ruining his focus and pulling him from his trance, "they're chasing a Dorian. Come on, you have to hurry or you're going to lose!"

"Oh, crap," said Ichigo as he hurried to catch up to the retreating figures of the little witch and the others.

It wasn't long before he had caught up to the others, just in time to witness the pink haired girl Moka get eaten by some giant plant like creature.

'What… the Hell,' Thought Ichigo as his eyes widened in surprise. Ken and Tai nowhere to be found, no doubt running back to the bus by now. The girl Kurumu appeared to be in a stupor of some sort as the rest of them attempted to battle the giant creature as they more blows than they landed.

Then without warning Tsukune ran forward, the monster's tentacles wrapped around him and in an instant his cousin was devoured. The blue haired girl finally broke out of her stupor and transformed and started to attack the giant plant with all her fury.

'God damn it,' thought Ichigo as he gripped his badge preparing to bring out his fullbring abilities.

Just as he could feel the energy engulfing him the stomach on the plant started to move as if there was something kicking around inside of it. Then in a matter of moments the monster's stomach burst open and a silver haired woman burst out of it carrying his cousin in her arms.

It took him a while to realize that this new silver haired woman was none other than Moka. But the change in hair color was not the only thing that was different about this new Moka. It seemed like her personality had just done a complete 180.

"Moka," yelled Kurumu as she ran up to the transformed vampire, "You're safe, Tsukune too, but how?"

"Tsukune's answer was to remove my Rosario seal from inside that thing's gut," explained the new Moka, "It's thanks to him that I was able to awake and kick out that guy's stomach."

"Then…" started Kurumu, "That's why Tsukune purposely allowed himself to get eaten by that monster."

"As always," said Moka, "For the good of his comrades he does the absurd."

With a mighty roar the plant monster was now back on its feet looking down at the group of friends.

"Whoops," said the new Moka in an almost lackadaisical manner, "I guess that wasn't enough for a fatal wound. It'll take more than a single person to take him down."

"It can't be helped," said Mizore, "we'll help you, Kurumu it's just as Tsukune said, Let's do it."

"Moka…" said Kurumu, "Are you ready to work together?"

Ichigo continued to watch from his spot in the woods in interest as the team of female monsters worked together to beat the giant plant monster senseless.

It wasn't long before the monster was finally defeated and the girls collected the tiny monster like fruit.

He had just turned to head back to the bus when he felt it again, this time it was far stronger, an over whelming spiritual pressure was headed towards them and fast.

"Everyone," Ichigo yelled grabbing their attention, "We have to leave now."

"Scared," questioned the new Moka in an arrogant tone, "I know you're human but this place isn't that scary."

"Damn it," yelled Ichigo, "you don't get it, we have to get out of here now!"

"What are you…" started Moka

"hahahahaha," came eerie laughter as a large humanoid figure with strange appendages coming from his arms clad in black robes, chains and a white mask landed on the ground in front of them. "Too late, ahahaha, you should have listened to the substitute while you had the chance. Now I get to enjoy killing all of you! Hahahaha."

This seemed to set the others in edge, all except for Moka.

"Know your place," she yelled aiming a kick at its head only for to hit nothing.

"Too slow," taunted the figure in black, "Now it's my turn, hahaha," laughed the creature as it brought its fist down in attack.

Quickly activating his fullbring Ichigo surged forward with as much speed as he could muster. Just as the creature's fist was about to connect with the female vampire he managed to block it with his blade, blood from its fist streaming down the blade.

"Damn you, that hurt," it howled in rage as it spread the appendages on his arms, revealing wings, and took to the sky. "But it looks like I found you. That gaudy orange hair, that expression on your face, there's no doubt about it, it is you! I can't believe my luck ahahahaha!"

"What are you talking about," questioned Ichigo.

"You don't remember me? What a shame," said the flying creature, "maybe my little friends can jog your memory."

"Friends?" as those words left his mouth dozens of frog like creatures appeared from the shadows of the woods. Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, "Shrieker? How, how is this possible?"

"Hahahaha, so you do remember me. That's good, now prepare to die," said Shrieker as he filled the air with a high pitched noise.

"Everybody get down," yelled Ichigo, but it was all in vain as explosions rocked the forest sending everyone to the ground. The only one able to get to their feet were Ichigo and Moka.

"Damn it," said Moka, "what is he?"

Suddenly the creature had both Moka and Ichigo pinned to trees, holding them both in place, one hand each.

"You want to know what I am little girl," questioned the creature, "then I'll tell you. I was once a human, a human that committed terrible crimes during his life. Then when I died I became a hollow and fed on the souls of the living and the dead, that is until this guy here killed me," he said as he squeezed Ichigo's body, "What do you think this chain is?"

Both Ichigo and Moka remained silent.

"It's a chain from Hell," explained Shrieker, "all those in Hell are bound in chains and suffer for eternity. And this guy right here, he's the one that sent me there, for I am a Sinner and I have come to kill him hahahahahaha."

Ichigo slowly raised his blade till it was pointing at the Sinner.

"Hahaha, You think that little knife can hurt me," taunted Shrieker, "I'm not the same as I was back then."

"Neither am I," replied Ichigo, "Getsuga… Tensho!," screamed Ichigo as he released the blades energy point blank into Shrieker's mask causing it to shatter.

"No, no, no, no," screamed the Sinner as he relinquished his grip on the two teenagers and desperately tried to cover up his face, "What have you done?"

Behind him large doors with skeletons and chains adorning them appeared and slowly began to open. More chains began to appear on the self-proclaimed sinner as they were gripped by an invisible force and started to pull him towards the gate.

"No," screamed the former hollow, "This can't be happening."

He was now desperately clawing at the ground in an attempt to find anything to grip onto. But his attempts were futile.

Then from within the gate a giant hand wielding an equally giant knife appeared.

"Noooooo," screamed the sinner one last time.

Shrieker was dragged into the depths of the gate and impaled on the blade. The hand wielding the blade slowly receded and the gates of Hell slowly closed before disappearing completely.

Ichigo deactivated his ability as he slumped to the ground in relief, only to look up as a shadow loomed over him. He found himself staring into the blood red eyes of the young vampire.

Leveling a glare at him she spoke, "Start explaining, now."

'Oh shit,' thought Ichigo, 'Not good.'

A/N: okay I know this chapter was bad; in fact it was downright awful. I wasn't sure what direction I wanted, I mean I started off know exactly what I wanted to do but then I got in a hurry and rushed it so it turned into a pile of crap, sorry guys. I will try to do better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either one of the series if I did I might not be writing this at all, then again I might.

A/N: I must apologize for the delay I am really sorry about that but the way bleach goes is he keeps developing new powers. Apparently Ichigo now has quincy powers stacked on top of his shinigami powers and I'm still wondering where his hollow powers went, surely they didn't disappear but we haven't seen them reemerge yet. That is why I was so hesitant to write a new chapter that and I have been super busy as of late and I have very little free time. Okay I have free time but I spend far too much time on video games and anime to get any real writing done but from now on I will try harder. I know I'm awful please forgive me, I'm only human… I think.

Well now that I am done rambling on about absolutely nothing… on with the story.

Of Hollows and Youkai

Chapter 5

Ichigo was in a panic, he didn't know what he was going to do. Right now there was a fully awakened female vampire trying to bore a hole into his soul demanding an explanation to what had just happened. Just as his cousin had tried to keep him out the world of monsters he needed to keep Tsukune and his friends out of the world of hollows and shinigami. If they somehow got involved it could only mean trouble for all of them and that was something he didn't want to have to deal with at the moment.

"I'm waiting for your answer human," stated the irritable vampire. "Just what the hell was that?"

Ichigo stared blankly at the ground as he replied, "It's none of your business."

Moka glared at him, fire in her eyes, "What was that?"

Ichigo looked at her matching her glare with one of his own, "I said it's none of your damn business!"

Moka's glare intensified and faster than he could blink she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and effortlessly lifted him off the ground and slammed him against a tree, keeping him pinned there as he struggled uselessly in her unbreakable grip.

"I don't care what you think," Moka shouted at him, "That thing, that sinner, or whatever the hell it was, just tried to kill me and my friends. Those strange powers you just exhibited coupled with the fact that you were that things intended target means your hiding something from us. Now talk damn you! Just what the hell are you?"

Ichigo ceased his fruitless struggles as he stared at her, "I'm a human," he said as if trying to reassure someone, whether it was himself or her she couldn't tell.

Pressing him against the tree harder she continued to question him. "And those powers you just used, what were they?"

Ichigo only scowled deeply at her, refusing to answer.

Her eyebrow twitched in anger over the impudence of the human in her grip. Lifting him in the air once more she slammed him into the ground, holding back just enough to not break him or render him unconscious.

"Gaaahh," Ichigo cried out in pain as the air was forced from his lungs.

"You think this is some game," Moka shouted at him her face now less than inch from his own. He could clearly see the razor sharp fangs that could effortlessly pierce his skin and drain him of life. "I am not amused human. If anything happens to my friends because you refuse to give me answers then I will kill you! Do you understand?"

Ichigo had his eyes shut tightly his face, scrunched up in concentration as if trying with all his might to hold something back as he struggled to respond, "It's none… of your concern… now get off of me…"

"Not until I get some answers!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, the sclera as black as a void and the pupils a deep yellow as he shouted at her in a warped,distorted voice as if there were two people talking at once, "**Get the fuck off of me you vampiric whore**!"

She felt power surge from his body and in her surprise had loosed her grip on his shirt. Utilizing the opportunity Ichigo kicked her away with more force than she would have thought humanly possible sending her careening into a nearby tree.

Grabbing his badge Ichigo use his Bringer Light ability to get out the area as fast as he could.

Moka dusted herself off as she turned her gaze in the direction that Ichigo had run off.

"Uhhhn," came a groan to her left. Turning her attention to her now recovering friends Moka walked over to help them, or more accurately she went to help Tsukune.

"Are you alright Tsukune," she asked, concern just barely evident in her voice.

"Uhn," he groaned as he sat up, "Yeah… I think so… What just happened?"

"It would appear that being in close proximity to your cousin caused us to be targeted by that creature as well."

"But what was tha," he had started to ask before he was cut of as he was caught in a bone crushing hug by Kurumu his oxygen now cut off by her breasts.

"Tsukune," she wailed as she hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"He won't be for long if you keep suffocating him like that you stupid cow," said an irate Yukari as she stood shakily to her feet.

"What was that you flat chested little w-," Kurumu had started to say but stopped mid-sentence as she blinked owlishly giving Tsukune enough time to escape her embrace. "Wait, where's Ichigo?"

"Oh ho," taunted Yukari, "I see someone else is starting to take Tsukune's place in that empty head of yours."

"Th- That's not true!"

"Oh," questioned Yukari noticing her stutter, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. You were too busy thinking of Ichigo that you failed to notice that Tsukune had escaped."

"Huh," Kurumu blinked in confusion before looking back at her now empty arms. "Tsukune," she whined.

"Speaking of Ichigo," said Tsukune in concern, "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," answered Moka, "But he ran off before I could question him."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Mizore spoke for the first time since recovering, as she carefully plucked a prone dorian fruit from the ground. "We did have an agreement after all."

Moka merely nodded to the young ice woman.

"How can you all be so nonchalant about this," Tsukune all but cried out, "Ichigo is out in these monster infested woods by himself."

"Trust me," said Moka as she put a hand on his shoulder and took her rosary from him, "He'll be fine."

Stopping to glance once more in the direction he had run in. 'Those eyes,' she thought to herself, 'That voice… that power.' It had been for the briefest of moments but that power he had unleashed had made her, a pure blooded vampire, fear for her life. 'Just what the hell are you Ichigo Kurosaki?'

Clipping the rosary back on to her necklace she let her other personality take over as her silver hair turned a bright shade of pink and her eyes lost their blood red glow. She would have to worry about it later. For now all she could do was keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran through the forest, his fullbring now active, putting as much distance between him and the others as possible.<p>

'_**Come on King,' **_spoke the voice of the hollow within him, "_**Just let play with them a little. I promise after I get done with them all of your problems will disappear. Hahahahahahaha!'**_

"_Shut up damn it,' _Ichigo mentally shouted at the hollow, '_Just shut the hell up!'_

'_**Oh your no fun king,' **_replied the hollow before he broke into song, _**'Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you, party pooper, party pooper. Hahahahaha!'**_

'_Damn it just leave me alone_!'

'_**Sorry but I feel like talking at the moment and seeing as Zangetsu isn't here at the moment that only leaves you.'**_

'_Damn it_!'

Ichigo continued to run, trying his hardest to drone out the constant barbs that his inner hollow insisted on making at the expense of his own sanity. He needed to get back to the school and figure things out. On top of that he needed to find a place to spend the night. He couldn't go back to his room with his cousin. He couldn't face him at the moment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was woken up by the sunlight streaming through the windows of the gym class locker room. He had slept on one of the benches, not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world but he couldn't risk being around anyone with his hollow acting up.<p>

Holding his head in his hands, Ichigo focused on clearing his thoughts. It seemed that his hollow had quieted down for the moment. That was good.

Jumping into one of the showers ichigo quickly showered off using the generic bar of soap to clean his body of the odor of sweat and dirt. He couldn't really do a thing about his uniform at the moment but that would have to wait till later. The first thing he needed to do today was see the chairman and find a way to get back to Karakura as soon as possible.

After getting dressed Ichigo headed to the chairman's office. Upon arriving he found the chairman's assistant Ruby stuck in her thoughts.

"Oh Tsukune," she moaned out loud, "Not there... Your so naughty."

Walking up to the secretary's desk Ichigo slammed his hands on the desk pulling the strange witch from her no doubt perverted thoughts.

"Ah," she hesitated as she regained her bearings, "Mister Kurosaki how can I help you this morning."

"I need to see the chairman. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she apologized but the chairman can't see anyone at the moment."

"Why the hell not," Ichigo shouted.

"I- I'm sorry but-"

"It's alright Ruby," said Mikogami and he opened the door of his office, "I will see Mister Kurosaki."

"Y-yes sir," the young witch replied with a bow.

Ichigo followed the creepy chairman into his office, the door closing itself behind him.

"Now then Mister Kurosaki," said Mikogami as he turned to face the student, 'Just what was so urgent that you demanded to see me at this hour?"

"I need to go home for a bit," said Ichigo.

"Is there any particular reason why you need to go home this instant?"

"It's," Ichigo started to answer as he struggled to find a viable explanation, "It's personal."

"I see," said the chair as he clasped his hands together in front of him, "It will take some time to arrange your departure."

"How long?"

"Roughly a week."

"I see," replied Ichigo knowing this was the best he was going to be able to get. He turned to leave before the chairman spoke once more.

"Yes well I look forward to reading the newspaper club's article on the most haunted city in all of Japan."

"What was that," asked Ichigo as he faced the now smiling vampire, his eyes glowing eerily under his hood.

"The newspaper club," repeated the vampire as he held up a club application form with Ichigo's name on it, "It would seem that your cousin and his friends took the liberty of signing you up for their club, something about you honoring your debts. And this seemed like the perfect time to arrange a field trip for the club so that everyone could get some experience in the human world."

'Damn it,' Ichigo mentally cursed as he remembered the bet his two "friends" had made on his behalf, 'I am going to kill Ken and Tai when I get a hold of them.'

"You should get going now," said the chairman as he continued to smile, "If you don't hurry you're going to be late for your first club meeting."

Ichigo only scowled as he left the office, the chairman reminded him far too much of Urahara. The both of them seemed to enjoy meddling in his business and making his life a living hell. It was really starting to piss him off.

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I assure you the next chapter will be up by the end of the week it will introduce Kokoa and most likely include the fight with the doppelgänger. I have already started working on it and have sworn off video games on week days. The only thing that will deter me from updating this story will be the need to update my other stories as well as the need to at the very least start upon my ideas for other stories. Don't worry I will mostly focus on my already existing stories only stopping to put the ideas for the new stories on paper before I forget them and that is all. And then there is the fact that the ship I am stationed on will be pulling out within the next couple of months. I will try to write while I am underway but I can't guarantee that I will be able to make any real progress but I will try. Thank you and good night.


End file.
